Learning to Love You Again
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: Austin and Ally are divorced, but still remain the best of friends and partners. Along with the twins she had with Austin, Ally has another daughter with her current husband, who may or may not see that they still have a connection. Auslly. ON HIATUS, MAY OR MAY NOT BE CONTINUED
1. Prologue

New **story alert! I didn't want to write anything but one shots for the school year, but this was in my mind and I absolutely needed to write it. For those of you waiting for my Girl Meets World Big Brother one shots, I'm sorry for the wait, but the next one will be up sometime next week, and I promise this time. I hope you enjoy this story, and tell me whether or not you think I should continue it. :) This is the prologue. Like I say in all my stories: short prologue, longer chapters.**

Austin and Ally stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at each other hardly.

1:00 am. The day after Thanksgiving.

"Austin, where were you?"

He made a sad face and frowned.

"You know where I was, Ally. On tour. I missed my plane. I'm really sorry."

Ally shook her head. He had used that excuse too many times before. Any other day, Ally just let it slide. Well, usually. Inside she felt like exploding. Austin, he was the love of her life. But it was nervewracking. They spent only about three nights together per month, yet he couldn't even come home in time to eat Thanksgiving dinner with their children, twins Aiden and Addy.

"I'm sorry, Austin, but sometimes there are choices you have to make, your family or your career."

Austin gasped and crunched his fists. Didn't he give up his entire career for her when he was seventeen? Didn't she know how much he had been dyeing to be with them? Ally should have known. Whenever he wasn't on tour, she was.

"Ally, I wanted to be here so much! I love the kids. I love you. I missed you so much and every night all I wanted was for you to be by my side..."

"Then why didn't you come home?!" Ally interrupted, starting to yell.

"It's my job! You don't think I want you to be here when you go on tour?"

"Yeah, Austin, but at the holidays I always came back! Two days in advance!"

"I missed my plane!"

"But what were you doing to miss it?!"

"Nothing, okay?" He stopped. "It was just a last minute meet and greet..."

Ally rolled her eyes.

"There you go again! Putting your work before family!"

Austin made a shocked face.

"So its bad to care about my fans?"

"Not if you care for your family more!"

Austin threw his luggage on the ground to make a big slapping sound.

And then left the room.

* * *

Ally cried as she turned in one side in the bed. She was quite sure that the twins hadn't woken up from their parents fighting, but that wasn't what worried Ally. Austin was in the living room watching TV, and still hadn't come upstairs or said a word.

Ally lifted her head as she saw the sound of the bedroom door open.

"Hey." Austin said quietly.

"Hi." Ally mumbled.

"Listen," Austin began. "I'm sorry for missing Thanksgiving."

Ally sighed and turned towards him.

"It...isn't too much that Austin."

He made a face. "Then what is it?"

Ally looked down as to not look in his eyes.

"I miss you. It upsets me that I can't spend time with you."

Austin swallowed. "The same happens to me."

Ally sad smiled at him, then looked down again.

"It's just that, it never seems to work between us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ally put her hand on Austin's shoulder.

"This upsets me. You, being my husband, yet not being able to ever be with each other."

Austin nodded. "I hate that too."

"Maybe, then, it means we're not meant to be."

"Wait," Austin said, "What?"

"Austin, come on. We've had ton of roadblocks. But we kept going. They have to be a sign."

Tears came out of both of their eyes.

"I know what you're saying just don't want to hear the word." The blonde man said, upset.

Ally nodded. "I'll always love you Austin."

"I'll always loved you too."

They hugged for a long while.

"Here," Ally said, still sad. "You can lay by me one last time. Tomorrow we can make room on the couch."

Austin nodded as he tucked himself in.

"You know what I can say that'll prove I really do love my family?"

"What?"

Austin sighed. "I'm too scared to tell the kids."

 **I love Auslly, so this was really hard for me to write. Don't worry, they'll be back! Anyways, review to see if I should continue. Trust me, you'll want to see what happens next!**

 **-YY**


	2. Song at the Piano

**We're back! Sorry for the long wait, but once this story gets going it won't take as much. Now, let's get ready for Learning to Love You Again Chapter 1!**

"Ready to go, Alea?"

The young girl put a book in her bag, then looked up at her mother.

"Do I really have to come with you?"

"Yes, Al. You refuse to let your siblings babysit you."

"They're not my siblings."

"Half siblings." Ally corrected.

Alea turned around, to see her father, Brayden, tieing his shoe.

"Why can't I stay home with home with dad?"

He stood up and patted her on the back. "I've got to go to work sweetie."

Ally bent down a little to Alea's height. "Don't you like hearing the songs Austin and I write?"

The girl shook her head.

"We still have to go though." Ally took her seven year old in her hand and gave Brayden a peck goodbye.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you don't like seeing me and Austin work. You love music, Al."

Ally and Alea were currently in the car, heading over to the Music Factory, which Austin and Ally still owned, to write a new song. This wasn't anything new to Alea. They did this every Saturday, since her dad also worked at the time, and she for some reason wasn't the biggest fan of either Addy or Aiden, who had both offered to babysit her.

"Because," she responded, "You and Austin used to be married. You should be mad at each other and never want to see the other again."

Ally sighed.

"Listen, Alea. Austin and I had lots of twists and turns with our feelings over the years, but we haven't felt anything romantic with each other for a long time."

"But why do you keep writing songs with him?"

"I couldn't live without Austin, Al. He's my best friend. And we also have children together that wouldn't want us super awkward or mad at each other when we're together."

Alea half smiled. "I just want you and daddy to be fine together."

Ally grinned. "Austin can't effect how much I love your daddy."

Soon, the mother and daughter arrived.

Knowing the routine, Alea ran upstairs and sat on a little chair near the side of the practice room. She always sat here, reading, while waiting for Austin and Ally to finish.

Austin sat at the piano.

"Hey Alea. How ya doing?"

"Okay." She said, with a sad smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Austin always tried to make small talk while waiting for Ally to come upstairs, which usually took a while because she needed to grab her music books from the storage.

"I'm fine." She answered honestly.

Before Austin could think of anything else to say, Ally had arrived.

"Okay, I'm here!"

Austin smiled.

"I missed you. It's been seven days."

Ally chuckled. "I missed you too."

Alea stared at them.

Ally sat down at the piano and opened her songbook.

"So Austin, what type of song do you want this time around?"

"I don't know." Austin paused. "It's been a while since I've had a slow love song."

Ally smiled. "So let's work on that then."

She picked up her book and wrote some lyrics and notes down on the paper.

"What do you think of this?" She showed it to Austin.

He grinned. "I love it."

For about half an hour they worked on the song, Alea pretending to read, but in reality staring at them. It was undeniable they still had chemistry, although she didn't want to think about it.

"Okay." Ally said. "I think we've got ourselves a song."

"Let's try it." Austin suggested.

All began playing the piano.

Ally:

 _I loved you before and I'll love you again, just as long, as you hold, my hand._

Austin:

 _When will you come back into my life? Cause I'm that guy, that needs someone by his side. It's been so many days, and I just can't seem..._

Both:

 _To keep it in! Why did you leave? Why can't you come back to me?_

 _Cause there's something inside, that I can't hide, when its you I see..._

 _Is it all in my head? Or can I learn to love you again?_

Austin and Ally began to turn to look at each other.

Ally:

 _I have these dreams, and you, are all I see._

Austin:

 _I have this destiny, where you are the one I need. So I love you, but I can't seem..._

Both:

 _To keep it in! We left each other a long time ago, but these feeling can't help but flow..._

 _There's something inside, that I can hide, when its you I see..._

Austin and Ally began to lean in to each other.

Alea braced herself.

 _Is it all in my head? Or can I learn to love you..._

 _Again..._

At that point, Austin and Ally's lips near met.

"Mom!" Alea interrupted.

Ally looked over. She had forgotten that Alea was sitting there.

"What is it?"

She made up an excuse.

"Er... I don't know what this word in my book is."

Ally stood up and looked down at Alea's book, but at at the same time she couldn't help but think.

 _What had she almost done?_

 **Well, there's my attempt at songwriting. Please don't take the song. I really hope it seemed like a real song someone would sing, but whatever. Hope you liked this chapter! What do you think that's happening with Auslly? Do they still have feelings for each other? Or were they just close to each other? What do you think would've happened if Alea wasn't there? Tell me! Remember to fav, follow, and review. Till next time, guys!**

 **-YY**


	3. Walking to Lunch

**Who's ready for chapter 2? It's gonna be a good one! Several things will happen in this chapter and they're all gonna be awesome. Keep reading! This chapter continues directly from the last.**

Ally looked down at Alea's book, with too much on her mind.

"Uh, what word did you have trouble with, sweetie?"

Alea smiled. "I can read it now. Thanks mom."

Austin stared.

"Okay," Ally put her hands in her pockets, then day down back next to Austin. "Did you like that song? Or should we fix it?"

Austin looked directly into her eyes.

"It was perfect."

Ally grinned. "So then I guess our work is done."

He nodded.

Alea put away her book, glad that she could go home.

She got up and put her hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Can we go now, ma?"

Ally smiled at her daughter. "Sure."

The woman waved to Austin awkwardly, and started to close the door behind her.

Austin looked down, then shot his head back up.

"Ally, wait!"

She looked back.

"What is it?"

"We've got time. You maybe wanna go do something? When we write songs, it usually takes much longer than this."

Ally looked back at her daughter.

"That's true. I guess we could walk around across the mall. What do you say, Al?"

Alea sighed and looked at her mom. She wanted to go home, but she did like shopping.

"Okay."

* * *

The threesome's walk around the mall soon turned into a walk around Miami.

Ally took her daughters hand the whole time.

"Mommy, what are we doing?"

"We're exploring, honey."

"Yeah." Austin said. "Don't you like having adventures?"

"I guess so."

The truth was, Alea didn't like this one bit. Sure, Ally was holding her hand, not Austin's, but who knew if that could evolve? It was undeniable that people would be mistaking Austin for her father. After all, her ash-blonde hair could've easily been a mix between Austin and Ally.

Although not as famous as they were during their teens, Austin and Ally were still singers. Another thing that Alea didn't like was that if the press saw them together, all the gossip would start.

Sometimes she wished her life was normal, with her mom being a regular woman. She wished that her mom wasn't famous, didn't have a previous marriage, and wasn't still close to her ex-husband. She wished that she maybe had one or two regular siblings, not half siblings, and that they all lived together and were one big happy family.

Most people only read about these kids like Alea.

* * *

Austin pointed to the beach as they walked along the streets.

"Care for a walk along there?"

Ally nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

The three removed their shoes and walked along the sand. As much as Alea struggled, Ally refused to let go of her hand. She was standing so close to Austin. She would definitely start holding hands with him if Alea wasn't there.

By force of habit, of course.

No paparazzi seemed to be around, so they were good. Ally looked down and kicked the sand.

Austin smiled at her.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ally replied. "In so many ways."

Alea groaned.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

Ally looked back at Austin.

"Yeah, I am too. Say we go to lunch?"

Austin smirked. "Let's go!"

* * *

After several minutes of walking, the few finally arrived back at the food court.

Ally faced Alea.

"So Al, what do you want to eat?"

Her shoulders went up. "I dunno."

"Here," Ally said, "Let's get us something from Mini's."

She took Alea's hand, leaving Austin sitting there alone.

If he had to tell the truth, his feelings were very mixed right now. He hadn't really been feeling anything for Ally for awhile, well, that's what he thought. Breaking up with Ally was never something he wanted to do; she was the one who suggested divorcing; she was the one to move on so quickly, even getting married and having another kid with another guy. When they divorced, Austin got the guest room and Ally stayed in the bedroom. However, she moved out once she married Brayden.

No matter what was up, almost kissing her wasn't of Austin's intention. He wasn't going to do that, because she was married to another man, and besides, with the daughter of the other man right there? Definitely out of the question.

Had it been Ally who had leaned in?

Austin didn't know. He sat there thinking. He didn't want to get up to order till Ally and Alea were back.

His face turned to see a couple eating, enjoying themselves and smiling. and to think that several years ago, he and Ally were like them.

The woman had red, curly hair, and the man had light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like Ally's husband, Brayden.

He look back at Ally ordering, then at the man and double taked.

 _Wait..._

 **Hope that was a good chapter! I did my best for everything to seem natural and not to rushed or stereotypical. I know its weird seeing Ally with another guy... It's weird for me writing it too, and I'd be pretty upset with the writers if they added a few seasons and this happened on the show. But you know, I don't think anyone wrote this type of fanfiction yet, so I thought, why not? Haha. See you next time!**

 **-YY**


End file.
